


【Gerlonso】Red

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 一段和红色相关的故事。Created in 2017.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	【Gerlonso】Red

Xabi忽然在想，他所在的球队，好像有很多都穿着红色球衣。

利物浦，拜仁慕尼黑，还有国家队。

可如果刨除对这些队伍的感情而言，他自己其实并不算很喜欢红色。这个过于热情过于鲜艳的颜色，总让他感到一种被侵犯的无所适从。

他的队长曾经在电话里和他抱怨，“Xabi，你简直不像是一个西班牙人，不是说西班牙人最热情了吗？”

他在回想那是什么时候，可是大概是距离有点远，他忽然想不起来，也许是一个颗粒无收的赛季之后，也可能是其它的什么，他记不太清，不过也不是很重要。但总之是他离开利物浦之后了，大概是刚到皇马的那两年。他的队长在电话的另一头抱怨，而他的眼前迅速的浮现了那人皱着鼻子的样子。然后他就笑出了声。他的队长显然对这非常不满，立刻在那边大声的叫了起来，“喂喂喂Xabi！你在笑什么！”他说没什么，再聊了几句就挂了电话。他的队长每次打电话都会用一个很多年不变的，有点矫情又有点蛊惑人心的结尾。他说，“Always miss you, Xabs, and you'll never walk alone.”

You'll never walk alone.

这大概是他最熟悉的几句话之一。也是他曾最饱含深情的说过的话之一。

他其实每年都会买利物浦的球衣，第一次他印的是自己的名字和14号，不过没几天之后他收到了他的队长寄给他的快递，里面是一整套的14号，从那之后他再买队服印的都是8号，而他的队长会把14号寄给他。但这其实是个秘密，他没有和任何人说过，连他的队长都不知道。

但他从来不曾寄自己的队服给他的队长。甚至连队长本人都来问过他这个问题，他没有回答，之后也没有动作。不过他也不是没给过对方自己的球衣，他给了他的队长西班牙队12年欧洲杯夺冠的那一件，就是当时他穿在身上的那一件。而他的队长真诚的和他说，“Xabi，我真的很感动，但是我真的不能揍你是吧。”

直到现在。

他现在正坐在飞往利物浦的飞机上。他单纯的就是头脑一热，真的。他也不知道自己怎么就买了票上了飞机。而他还揣了一件衣服。

5.20刚穿过的，他最后一次上场时身上穿的那件拜仁队服。

他想这大概是很有纪念意义的一件衣服，他不知怎的就很想和那个人分享。其实他离开利物浦之后，他们依然很常联系，他很享受那种感觉，他们经常打电话，但有的时候并不说话，他在这边看书，那边是那人在看电影的声音。他很享受那种舒适的放松。

虽然有的时候那种感觉让他觉得很危险，那有点过于美好和不真实，可他就是该死的享受。即使一言不发都好。

他拒绝了队长接机的建议，下了飞机就自己打车去了队长家里。

有点惊讶的是他的队长这次准备了红酒给他，而不是硬拽着他一起喝啤酒。

不过也同样令他队长惊讶的是他这次主动拿起了啤酒。

他从包里翻出那件衣服丢给他的队长，然后懒洋洋的靠在沙发上看着对方手忙脚乱的接住再展开，再发出了一个疑惑的问句，“Xabi.....这是？”

“如你所见，最后一场比赛的那一件，交给你保管了，你好好对它。”

他拿起酒喝了两口，用一个更舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，看着那个人拿着衣服走进卧室，却半天也不见出来。他犹豫了一下还是跟了过去。然后就看到了铺了满床的，印了自己名字和号码的球衣。皇家社会，利物浦，皇家马德里，拜仁慕尼黑，以及西班牙国家队。大部分都是红色的。他有点愣住，像是没想到会看见这样一幕。他的队长也同样有点窘迫，“这大概是最后一件了，是吧”

他没说话，走过去坐在床边一件一件翻过来看，他的队长站在旁边愣愣的看着他的动作。看过一圈以后他把那些衣服一件一件收起来，然后回头看进他队长的眼睛。

“Always miss you, Stevie, and you'll never walk alone.”

他们笑起来，然后拥抱了彼此。

2017年8月上旬，某英国媒体报道称此前刚刚退役不久的Xabi Alonso将会回到利物浦，成为一名助教，再一次开始和他过去的队长Steven Gerrard一起并肩作战。

2017年8月中旬，利物浦官方帐号，Steven Gerrard均在社交网站上对这一事件做出正面暗示。

2017年8月下旬，Xabi Alonso本人召开记者会，确定了这一事实，称自己改变了想要休息一段时间的主意，决定回到自己很熟悉的利物浦，和自己过去的队长一起开始新的征程。

“I miss this club so much, and when I get back to Anfield again, I know clearly that I'll never walk alone.”


End file.
